Harry Potter and the Twin
by path547
Summary: AU: harry has a twin but they don't get along. set in thrd year. first fic be nice
1. Disclaimer

I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter books. Yada, yada, yada  
you know the whole spiel.  
  
New Characters  
  
Eleanor Potter \ German: Harry's sister  
  
Ella and harry hate each other. First fic be nice 


	2. Hogwarts!

Hogwarts!  
  
"Lily take the twins and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" followed by a flash of green light and a cackle of high pitched laughter.  
  
And Eleanor Potter woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking her head to clear it, she wondered why she was having that nightmare again. She hadn't had it since she arrived at the Krum's nearly twelve years ago. Hoping the Krums didn't wake, she began to pack all her possessions into her trunk, including her invisibility cloak and her photo album of her parents and brother. Smiling she shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. "I hope Hogwarts accepts transfer students. The Headmaster is supposed to be nice." She said while mounting her Nimbus Two Thousand and one, she set off hoping never to see Bulgaria or the Krums again.  
  
Six days later Ella was regretting her decision to run away, when she glanced through the clouds and saw a magnificent castle that fit the description in her copy of Hogwarts, a History. Her heart leaped then plummeted. What if they didn't accept transfer students? "I hope they except transfer students." She muttered as she descended.  
  
After landing in a courtyard, she whispered "Reducio" and watched her Nimbus shrink till it was small enough to fit in her pocket. Then she set off, humming, to find the Headmaster's office.  
  
"You there! How did you get past the dementors?" a curt voice snapped from behind her.  
  
Startled she whirled around to face a greasy haired, sallow skinned man. "Vell I flew here. Vhat are dementors doing at -"  
  
"What is your name and your business at Hogwarts? " snapped the curt voiced, greasy haired, sallow skinned man angrily.  
  
"Vhy should tell you my name? I need to see the Headmaster about transferring."  
  
"Why do you want to transfer to Hogwarts?"  
  
"That's my business not yours. Now I believe I need to see the Headmaster. Vould you show me the way, please?" Ella replied fighting to keep her anger in check.  
  
"He's out," was the curt reply.  
  
"You're lying. Vell, vhare is he?" Ella snapped back glaring daggers at him.  
  
"There you are Severus, Albus would like a word with you. And who are you m'dear?" said a stern looking witch.  
  
"I'm Eleanor," Ella hesitated, debating whether or not to say her surname was Potter, "Eleanor German and vould like to transfer from Durmstrang."  
  
"I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, and this is Professor Snape the Potions professor. How did you get past the dementors?" the stern witch sounded curious.  
  
"I flew here from Bulgaria on my Nimbus. Can I transfer?" Ella asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't see why not German. Let's go see the headmaster, I'll see you later Severus."  
  
And Ella her heart filling with happiness followed professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. German! Hagrid will help you by the rest of your school supplies. It would be best if you went on the train with the rest of the school. You will be sorted after the first years. Mr. Arthur Weasley will escort you to the station. Do you understand, Miss German?" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Vhen do I get my supplies, sir?" Ella asked.  
  
"Right now. Hagrid will waiting for you at Dagon Alley."  
  
Ella nodded, grabbed a fistful of Floo powder, threw it in to the fire, stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley" and was swept away. . . 


	3. Parseltongue

Parseltongue  
  
* *= PARSELTONGUE  
  
As soon as Ella came out of the fireplace she began coughing, thinking Bloody Soot!  
  
A giant of a man came over and asked" Are you Ella German?" at her confirming nod, he continued " I'm Hagrid, Game Keeper At 'Ogwarts. I'm 'posed to help you get what you need and introduce you to Arthur. Let's go and get your stuff then." and headed off, Ella keeping up easily.  
  
It was 4 o'clock by the time they finished getting Ella's supplies. However there was one more thing she needed to get. "Um, Hagrid vhare is the Menagerie?"  
  
"Over there aways. See you at Hogwarts then." Hagrid responded pointing.  
  
She found the Menagerie easily. Getting in she found out was a different matter. She was about to go in when she was bowled over by a red-haired boy, followed by a black-haired boy who said "sorry" and went after his friend. Ella stood up and entered the shop. There were animals, of all sorts, everywhere. As here eyes scanned the shop she spotted a black- furred, green-eyed kitten.  
  
After buying the cat, Morgana, she proceeded back to the pub for dinner. Upon seeing that the boys who knocked her down were there, she promptly started making her way past the group, hoping she wasn't noticed. She had no such luck. The black haired boy spotted her and said "Oy, Ron it's the girl you knocked down over by the Menagerie."  
  
Red haired Ron said sheepishly "Sorry 'bout that, you see I had to get my rat."  
  
"Forgiven," Ella snapped, and then in a friendlier tone said "I'm Ella German. I'm transferring to Hogwarts. Vho are you?"  
  
Ron said pointing to each in turn " I'm Ron Weasley and this is Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny. " Then the black haired boy said "I'm Harry Potter." When no notice he continued "and this is bookworm Hermione Granger. What year will you be in?"  
  
"I vill be in third year I believe and-" she was cut off by a shriek.  
  
"There's a snake in room 14! Kill it. Kill it!"  
  
Ella dashed up the stairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were close behind, and had there wands drawn. Ella was about to go into her room when Harry hissed, "Your not going into that room without a wand are you? You'll get yourself bitten!" Ella, who at that moment was extremely pissed, hissed back "Let me go Harry, before I hex you!" when Harry didn't let go she stepped on his foot. Hard. His grip relaxed and Ella yanked her arm out of his grip and ran into the room.  
  
The sight that met her eyes made her laugh. Her snake, Salazar, was lying on the bed fast asleep. Hermione and Ron poked their heads in and upon seeing Ella laughing and the snake asleep on the bed made them start towards her, worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ella, you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course I'm alright." Ella snapped back, but with a smile on her face.  
  
"We should kill it." Ron piped up, glancing at the snake.  
  
"Vhy kill Salazar?"  
  
"It will bite us or something." Hermione said.  
  
"I disagree vith you Hermione. You as vell Ron. Vhy vould Salazar bite anyone?" Hermione and Ron glanced at Ella with disbelief "It's my snake." * Wake up Salazar. * The snake kept snoozing. *Wake up sleepy snake.* " Sala?"  
  
"Ella you can speak parseltongue." Hermione said sounding frightened.  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"Harry can speak parseltongue as well. You'll-" Ron was cut off when Harry entered the room and snapped, "Get away from that snake!"  
  
"No." Ella snapped stubbornly.  
  
"Yes." Harry, Ron, and Hermione responded.  
  
"Vhy?" Ella countered.  
  
The other three had no chance to respond for at that moment Salazar woke up hissing angrily. *Who are they? What are they doing in here?*  
  
*Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley and* "I have no idea what they are doing in my room." Ella responded glaring daggers at the trio, why'll pulling out her own 8 inch, Holly, Phoenix feather wand.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny ran into the room with their wands drawn. There jaws dropped in surprise at seeing the Dream Team in a corner with an extremely mad Ella pointing her wand at them.  
  
"German, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley burst out angrily.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." when no one answered, she continued "Vell? Snakes got your tongue? As this is my room I am telling al of you to get out. NOW." As they were leaving she muttered, "If this is how Gryffindors are. I'd rather be in Slytherin." With that she closed the door on there open-mouthed faces.  
  
When Ella went down to dinner the entire Weasley family (minus Mr. Weasley), Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at her. Mr. Weasley noticing the glares said, "Er, did I miss something?" while glancing over at Ella, whose face was set in stone. As none of them said anything, he continued "I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly, our son per-"  
  
"Ve've met" Ella cut in smoothly.  
  
"Oh. Well you know that you are coming to the station with us tomorrow?" Mr. Weasley said trailing off uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore mentioned something to that effect." She replied glancing around in time to see startled glances exchanged between the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"You met the Headmaster?" Hermione asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, he was the third person I met upon arriving at Hogwarts," seeing their inquiring expressions, she continued "The first was a man called Snake or something like that, he really needed to wash his hair, the second was a witch called McGollgal, or something. She wanted to know how I got past the Dementors." She finished thoughtfully.  
  
"DEMENTORS!" the Weasley children yelled shocked.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Percy however glanced at Ella suspiciously and asked, "How did you get past the Dementors?"  
  
"I flew."  
  
"FLEW!"  
  
"Flew, you know on a broomstick."  
  
"What model do you have?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Nimbus Two Thousand and One."  
  
"Cool." Ron said impressed.  
  
"Play Quidditch at all?" Fred asked  
  
"Yeah. Chaser. You?"  
  
"Beater" Fred said, "Harry is seeker" George finished.  
  
"Just like his father" Ella mused.  
  
Unfortunately Harry heard her and glanced at her sharply. Meanwhile dinner continued. 


End file.
